1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting device for a vehicle subassembly to be adjusted, such as an adjusting device for a vehicle seat. The invention also relates to a vehicle seat having at least one such adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 41 30 079 A1 discloses adjusting devices that enable an inclination or a height of a vehicle seat to be adjusted. The adjusting devices disclosed in this prior art comprise an adjusting motor that cooperates with an adjusting mechanism to drive a toothed rocker of the vehicle seat to adjust the vehicle seat. The adjusting mechanism is formed by a drive worm, a worm wheel and an adjusting worm. The drive worm drives the worm wheel and the adjusting worm drives the toothed rocker. The worm wheel and the adjusting worm are arranged on a common shaft. DE 41 30 079 A1 uses a first housing that only can be loaded statically in combination with a second housing that can be loaded both statically and dynamically to mount the adjusting worm and the worm wheel and the shaft that receives the two elements. The adjusting worm, the worm wheel of the adjusting mechanism and the shaft that receives the two elements are mounted in the first housing and are fastened to the vehicle subassembly that is to be adjusted via the second housing so that the second housing partially surrounds the first housing. This results in a relatively complicated construction for the adjusting device and a high weight for the vehicle subassembly to be adjusted.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is based is to provide a novel adjusting device for a vehicle subassembly to be adjusted and also a novel vehicle seat, each having a simpler construction and a lower weight.